Science of Hamburgers
by Antjiana
Summary: Je t'aime Dean. Comme un hamburger. En plus fort. Mais je ne veux pas te manger. L'ange déchu ne parvient pas à mettre le doigts sur ce sentiment qui grandit en lui et balaye ses doutes. T pour sous-entendu.


Voilà. Nous y sommes première fanfic' publiée. J'espère que les fautes ne vous écorcheront pas les yeux. 'hésitez pas à me faire remarquer la moindre chose qui vous semble étrage. J'espère que ce court OS vous plaira et qu'l vous fera sourire ! Un petit peu fluff ... il me semble ...

Crédit : Cette fanfiction m'appartient mais les personnages sont la propriété des créateurs de la superbe série Supernautral.

_Cloud Atlas - Sextet_

* * *

**SCIENCE OF HAMBURGERS**

Castiel avait toujours su que quelque chose d'inexorablement inexplicable le liait à Dean.

Quelque chose de l'ordre des _sentiments_.

Ce soupçon s'était concrétisée il y a deux aubes de cela, alors que les deux frères et l'ange déchu dégustaient un burger, triples sauces, triple fromage dans un de ces Burger King aux faux cuirs déprimant. Le soleil s'élevait, par-delà les ombrées, si jeune, si fort qu'ils dévoraient les pans obscures d'une nuit latente, jusque sur la paume des pierres jusque dans le cœur d'un Homme.

Déjà, le gris des nuages s'estompaient dans l'eau limpide du ciel.

Quelques rayons s'étaient égarés et ils venaient jouer contre les vitrines crasseuses du fast-food, ils n'avaient pas cette pureté des illuminations solaires du Paradis mais quelques figures jaunes et blanches perçaient sous la couche de poussière. Elle s'imprimait aussi, dans les bulles de l'eau d'un verre, sur le lisse d'une assiette en porcelaine. La lumière sublimait l'enfant de Dieu. Cela lui sembla, beau. Beau. Un caractère si humain, si imparfait. _La beauté n'est qu'une facette d'une création unie est soudée, elle se révèle quand nous sommes deux pour la contempler. Les rouges d'un coucher de soleil ont cet éclat de plénitude seulement quand il grommelé à mes côtés, alors que la route se fait longue et qu'aucun motel ne se fait attendre sur le bas de la route. La courbe des collines me semble douce et chaleureuse quand sa main repose sur mon épaule, amicale, rassurante._ Amicale. Pathétique. Il ne sera jamais pluriel, il est juste un singulier qui s'accapare un futur un « on » douteux, sous-entendu, que l'autre moitié ignore, ignorera toujours. Il renie un passé, aussi. Les préceptes, les règles, la douleur. Non, la douleur est là encore alors …

Pourtant les mains de son Dean se posent sur sa joue. Les mains de son Dean relèvent sa petite tête lourde, fragile. Les mains de son Dean crochètent son menton et ne semble vouloir le libérer, écrasant un pouce dans le creux sous sa lèvre.

_ Castiel – et sa chaleur caresse sa peau sensible- Castiel … -son image se brouilla soudain – Castiel ! –ses pomettes le brulent, un peu- Castiel ! – comme une litanie.- Ne pleure pas.

La révélation. _Je pleure pour toi_. Oh ! Dieu ! _Vieil emmerdeur._

__ _Je ne pleure pas Dean. Je suis heureux.

Il y eu comme un gloussement –Sam -, un bruit de cœur qui oubli de battre –Dean, ou lui- le sifflement d'une respiration rapide.

_ Hem, Cas, on ne pleure pas quand on est heureux …

Ses perles émeraudes emprisonnent ses sphères orageuses, elles le soufflent comme une tempête de _Mort_, comme une épidémie cancéreuse de _Pestillance_, comme une supercherie de _Guerre_, comme un appétit vorace de _Famine_.

_ Dean ? ( Il marque une pause ) Est-ce que j'aime les hamburgers ?

La question ne l'étonna pas. C'est juste habituel, c'est juste son Castiel.

_Oui…

Il y a un sourire dans sa voix.

L'ange fronce les sourcils.

_ Je ne veux pas te manger !

Ses pupilles s'agitent, milles éclairs en transcendent le losange ténèbres.

Un rire franc, Sam qui ramène sa serviette contre sa bouche. Dean écarquille les yeux de cette manière un peu stupide.

_ Dude, t'es vraiment timbré …

_ Je t'aime Dean. Comme un hamburger. En plus fort. ( Il frémit, se tait et ajoute avec empressement ) Mais je ne veux pas te manger !

Lorsqu'elle tomba au sol, l'assiette éclaboussa la joyeuse compagnie de chasseurs de perversités plus ou moins magiques de ketchup, de maillonaise, de chili chili … de salive ?!

Le joyeux bordel qui suivit le cristallin crissement de craquement de porcelaine fut porté par cette élégance rare d'un Dean Winchester … sur le cul.

_ Putain ! Cas ! Putain ! Cas ! Merde ! Restaurant ! Mec ! … J'taime mais ! PUTAIN, CAS !

Dean le regarda, choqué, les épaules tremblotantes. Sam quant à lui tentait vainement de se fondre dans le pêche vomitif des fauteuils défoncés.

Dean fit alors ce geste incroyablement homoerotique, celui qui fit rugir l'estomac du pauvre Castiel, qui fit exploser milles pétards cotonneux dans son estomac, celui qui fit ravaler sa langue et rougir son visage.

Le colosse fit glisser très len-te-ment son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieur, recueillant une bribe vermeille et gonflée de ketchup pour la déposer dé-li-ca-te-ment sur la pointe de sa langue.

_ Cela dit, _dude,_ – et il le murmura avec de la braise dans le regard- il y a plusieurs manières de dévorer un homme.

Castiel surenchérit, avec ce ton innocent qui sonna comme une promesse, avec cette légère flexion du cou, avec ce léger plissement des paupières :

_ Apprends-moi, _Deean …_

* * *

_Vous avez finit cette fanfiction. _

_Vous pouvez au choix : - Laisser une review- Ajouter à vos favoris - Mourir - La relire - Mourir- Laisser une review- Ajouter l'auteur-Vous convetir au Destiel-_

_Merci de votre attention._

_Et à la prochaine :)_

_Jaade._


End file.
